The Waterfall
by Dragongirl4741
Summary: A side trip to a waterfall leads to the bearing of emotions. Please R&R I suck at summaries


The Waterfall

**A/N** I have been working on my still in progress story but I get a page or so in and then hate what I have written so I have to start all over again. I have been working on it though albeit slowly. :(

* * *

Jennifer took a deep breath and let it out with a smile on her face. She had enjoyed her day. Which was mildly surprising, since so often going off world meant trouble. Today the weather was beautiful it was warm without being hot, the sun was shining and there was a nice breeze blowing. Both her and Ronon were quietly walking along the path from the town they had just left to the gate.

Ronon had wanted to visit the planet P4X-854 because there was a weapons dealer that he had talked to last time he was there about getting a new knife made, and it was ready to be picked up. So when Jennifer had needed to return to check on a man who had injured his leg in a cave in a few weeks back it was only natural for Ronon to accompany her.

Jennifer and Ronon had slowly started to get back to a normal type of relationship ever since her and Rodney had split up. It was awkward at first. Jennifer had been upset that Ronon had just stop talking to her when she started seeing Rodney. It had taken some time but they were getting back to normal. Thanks to a rather interesting drink on a planet they traded with, the two had even admitted an attraction between them, but both seemed to ignore that conversation because it was just easier that way.

Once they got to the town, Jennifer had gone to the home of her patient. Ronon had headed to the market after agreeing to meet with Jennifer when she was finished in the market place.

After looking in on and checking on her patient Jennifer headed to the market place. She liked looking at what people were selling while wandering around looking for Ronon. She was not concerned with how long it would take to find him because she knew he would find her.

"You ready?" Ronon asked from behind her while she was looking at a stall selling some hand carved figurines.

"Yup."

The two had been quietly walking for a mile or two when Jennifer noticed a rumbling sound like distant thunder.

"What is that?" Jennifer asked, coming to a stop in the middle of the path.

"The waterfall." Ronon said, looking over his shoulder and stopping when he noticed Jennifer was no longer walking.

"Waterfall? I never noticed the sound before. Can we go see it?" Jennifer asked, looking at the trees that lined the path through the forest that lined both sides of the trail. Hoping to see any sign of the falls.

Ronon looked up at the sky that was visible through the branches and leaves before nodding his head and leading Jennifer off the path.

The falls were only a half mile away but the trees blocked all sound from the path.

The waterfall was beautiful. It started off as one long cascade but halfway down a rock jutted out splitting the flow in two. Both falls came together in a large pond at the bottom. It continued flowing as a small river then joined the main river back in town.

"It's breath-taking!" Jennifer exclaimed over the roar of water.

Ronon, who had lead the way turned to her as she stepped into the small clearing around the pond. He then turned to look at the waterfall again.

"Yeah they are." He replied.

Jennifer spotted a rock that had formed a small ledge over the calm pond. She walked to it and took off her shoes and socks, then rolled up her pant legs and dangled her feet into the cool water. She leaned back on her elbows and let out a contented sigh.

"We probably shouldn't stay too long if we want to get back in time."

"Just a few minutes. It is nice to just get away." Jennifer sighed again. "I guess I don't stop to think how stressed I get on Atlantis with everything that has gone on, what with the return to Pegasus and then…"

"What happened between you and McKay?" Ronon asked, keeping his eyes on the waterfall and pond in front of them.

"We broke up almost two months ago and now you want to know?" Jennifer said, looking up at him.

Ronon continued to keep his eyes on the water in front of him, but he did give an almost unnoticeable rise and fall of his shoulder.

"I don't really know. I guess on some level we were too much alike, as odd as that sounds. Both of us work a lot and neither of us is very good at the social stuff. Then there were times I needed to get away from work but he was too busy or had something he was in the middle of. So I started to find other ways to escape things and in the end I felt for him more as a brother. Truth be told when I imagine the type of man I would want to spend my life with…well, lets say Rodney comes up a little short."

Ronon looked down at her before sitting next to her on the rock.

"Oh?"

"Well, I have always been attracted to smart men, and I think he was too smart in some areas and not in others. On the physical side I try not to make a choice based on looks. I know that is not the most important thing, but part of me just didn't find him attractive enough. Oh well, such is life."

"You could date a Marine." Ronon pointed out, again watching the flow of water.

Jennifer raised her eyebrows and looked at Ronon's back.

"True, but if you think about it though, we are in another Galaxy, the mission, the gate, everything we do is very top secret. We have had to lie to our families and friends. Cover up the truth as we know it. I hate it and people know I am hiding things but the military…it is something they are better at. How would I know when they were being truthful to me or lying? What if things do work out and I get in a serious relationship with one? They are still military and can be reassigned at any time. What do I do then? Do I leave Atlantis, a place that has come to feel like home to me, or do I end the relationship and try and pick myself back up?" Jennifer paused, and watched the falls "Why, are you thinking of playing matchmaker?"

"No. I was just wondering…never mind" Ronon said, clenching his jaw.

"You wondered what?" Jennifer asked, pulling her feet from the water and turning to face him.

"Nothing."

"Not nothing, tell me."

"Is that why I was not an option?" Ronon asked. balling up his fists.

"No. The reasons are very different"

"Tell me." Ronon demanded, and then turned to face her. "Tell why, or tell me what to say so that you give me a chance."

"I can't tell you that. If I do, then whatever you tell me is just because that is what I want to hear. It doesn't tell me anything about how you feel. I can't just jump into something with you and then hope everything goes well." Jennifer told him, with tears in her eyes.

Ronon watched her for a moment then turned to look at the waterfall again.

Jennifer put on her socks and shoes and rolled her pant legs back down then got off the rock and turned back the way they had come from.

"We should head back to the path to the gate. Don't want to be late." Jennifer said.

"No! I am tired of this thing where we don't talk about whatever this is we have between us. There is always distractions and reasons to not talk, so we will do this now."

"If you can't tell me why then there is no reason to talk. What is there to talk about?" Jennifer asked quietly.

"I have thought of nothing but killing wraith since I was made a Runner. Ever since you came along though, I have made more of an effort to come back to Atlantis safe."

"You spend time with Amelia. Maybe it is her that makes you feel that way."

"No, I tried to make her that, but she will never be you."

"What about the woman you said I remind you of?"

"You do, but it is more in the way you put everything into your work. Part of me still loves her and always will, but that is not my life anymore. She is gone and I can't keep living in the past. You and Atlantis are what is important to me now."

"But for how long?"

"For as long as you let me, longer even. You see things differently, and I want to see things like that for the rest of my life." Ronon told her, standing behind her and talking to her back.

"What do you mean I see things differently?"

Ronon put his hands on her shoulder and turned her to face the waterfall again. He let go of her but stayed behind her.

"Tell me what you see." Ronon said.

"What do you mean what do I see? I see the waterfall." Jennifer said.

"You said it was beautiful earlier. Tell me what makes you think it is beautiful." He moved to stand beside her and watch her face.

"Well first, look at all the green. The leaves on the trees around here are light green, and when the sun shines through it gives the light a green tint. The moss on the rocks around the falls is a darker green with brown and white spots mixed in on the light grey rocks. And look just across the way at the fern type bushes, there is that patch over there that has a yellowish look to them, like a splash of color that draws your eye from the green. Then there is the water, it is moving so fast that it looks like a smooth solid wall of pure white. Then it hits that rock there in the center and suddenly you are looking at two shimmering cascades of water. If you couldn't see the top half it would look like two separate waterfalls. Right there at the bottom the water is churning and bubbling and frothy, but it soon calms into the most bright crystal clear blue I have ever seen. On top of all of that, you can still hear the birds singing over the sound of the falls. It is such a pure, serene place."

"I see a place to get fresh water. Possibly a place to hide if there are any caves behind the water and if the moss is not too slippery for you to climb the rocks. Animals will come for water so hunting around the pond will be good. Seven years as a Runner and all I see is how a place like this can serve me. Even with the 4 years on Atlantis I can't stop thinking like that.

"I watched your face just now talking about the falls and when we first got here. You relax and look so at peace. I need that peace. For so long I have done nothing but survive. I am tired of just surviving. I want to really live my life again and see the things around me with the wonder that you see; not just what things can do for me."

"I want that for you too." Jennifer said, turning to wrap her arms around his waist and burrowing her face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"I hope this means whatever doubts you had are gone now." Ronon said, as he bent his head to the top of her head.

Jennifer just nodded her head with a small snort, muffled by his chest.

The two stayed that way for several minutes before pulling apart. Before letting her go Ronon dipped his head and kissed her. It was a promise of things to come.

The walk back to the gate was a different one than the one on the way to town. They walked hand in hand and talked of the future. A future that neither would now have to face alone.

They made a promise before leaving the planet that the waterfall would be 'theirs' and planned to return to it as often as they could.

* * *

**A/N2 **I hope you liked it. I have thought of making either a second chapter to this or a sequel but as it stands now it is finished. It was written in a day so hopefully you liked it, and Reviews are my drug of choice please give me a fix ;).


End file.
